User blog:GumdropTheGummyBee/Bee Swarm Ideas
This is WIP. Twig Field Located in 30 bee area. (On the right is a bridge leading to a platform with the field on it). Same size as Pineapple Patch. 20% white, 40% blue, 40% red. 70% small, 20% double, 10% large. Every minute, 2-4 Stick Nymphs are spawned. They work just like thier stickbug counter-parts except they don’t lose health automatically. The spawn time is not affected by monster respawn time buffs. The field is decorated with sticks in the corners of the field. Twig Field Cadet - -1% monster respawn times. Twig Field Hotshot - -2% monster respawn times. Twig Field Ace - -3% monster respawn times. Twig Field Master - -4% monster respawn times. Twig Field Grandmaster - -5% monster respawn times. Field drops - Pineapples, sunflower seeds, gumdrops, red boost, and blue boost. Rare drops include enzymes, oil, and glue. Gummy Bee (NPC) Located in Gummy Bear's Lair. Gives quests about collecting goo, rewards always include 1 glue but sometimes has other special rewards. You can’t talk to him without a Gummy Bee of your own. (Your Gummy Bee talks to the Gummy Bee NPC for you, and I’m too lazy to add more translator quests.) Gives 16 quests. X = Number of Gummy Bee quests completed + 1. Sticky Sunflowers - 500,000x goo from the sunflower field. Dripping Dandelions - 500,000x goo from the dandelion field. Melting Mushrooms - 500,000x goo from the mushroom field. Bubbling Blue Flowers - 500,000x goo from the blue flower field. Curdling Clovers - 500,000x goo from the clover field. Syrupy Spiderwebs - 500,000x goo from the spider field. Squishy Strawberries - 500,000x goo from the strawberry field. Bubbling Bamboo - 500,000x goo from the bamboo field. Pulpy Pineapples - 500,000x goo from the pineapple patch. Curdling Cacti - 500,000x goo from the cactus field. Pulpy Pumpkins - 500,000x goo from the pumpkin patch. Pulpy Pine Trees - 500,000x goo from the pine tree forest. Runny Roses - 500,000x goo from the rose field. Malleable Mountain Top - 500,000x goo from the mountain top field. Gummy Goo - 5,000,000x goo. Curdling Colors - 250,000x goo from red flowers, 250,000x goo from blue flowers. Special thanks to YOUTUBEMANI5 for the pictures White HQ The White HQ is a new HQ found in the 25 bee area. In the HQ is the Gifted Bomber Belt Bag, Gifted Rascal Guard, Gifted Bumble Guard, and the white teleporter. (teleports you to moon amulet generator). To get to it, you go down a flight of stairs in the top shop, bringing you to the White HQ entrance. You need 25 bee types to enter it. Shards *Gifted Shards: Gain 1 whenever getting a gifted bee. (Can be a dupe and can come from eggs, jelly, and treats). Used in crafting, and also when used gives x2 luck for 1 minute. *Photon Shards: Whenever a beam hits a flower, the flower has a 1% chance of dropping a photon shard. (Only the person who's beamstorm activated can pick it up). Used in crafting, and also when used gives x2 pollen from bees for 1 minute. Bees Clone Bee - Colorless Event *Costs: 500 tickets *Energy: 20 *Speed: 14 *Attack: 1 *Collects 10 pollen in 4 seconds *Converts 80 honey in 4 seconds *Abilities: **Clone: Summons 2 clone bees to help attack, gather pollen, and convert pollen to honey. Clones last 30 seconds. Clones cannot produce this ability. Ability produced when attacking and farming. **Buzz Bomb+ *Gifted Bonus: Improved Clone ability. (Summons an extra clone, all clones have x2 stats, and lasts for a minute). Category:Blog posts